Cloud Watching
by Suku17
Summary: ZackxCloud. Yaoi. Rated M for later chapters. That's all you need to know. The rest just kind of unfolds itself.
1. Cloud Watching

**_Title: Cloud Watching_**

**_Rated M for hardcore yaoi in later chapters. _**

**_If you don't like yaoi, (boyXboy) than don't read. (Wait... why are you here if you don't like yaoi? Oh, you silly misled person...)_****_  
_**

* * *

**_Prologue, Act I_**

* * *

Cloud stared blankly at some distant object. He didn't know why he tortured himself like this... with the back of his hand, he wiped his eyes. The rusted Buster sword stuck out of the ground beside him, mercilessly impaling the earth. Cloud looked at it and smiled faintly. _Oh Zack..._

His head was full of questions. Questions like..._  
_

_Why do good people have to die?_

_Why did they kill him?_

_Why Zack?_

_Why?_

Cloud looked up. The sky betrayed his feelings with it's bright happy blue and big puffy clouds. Cloud looked at them and laid back on the ground, staring up at them with his head resting on his arms. He watched them go by and began distinguishing them into familiar shapes, like he used to with Zack.

Before long, Cloud began to doze off. He didn't deny his sleepiness, with the hope that he'd find happiness in his dreams... there with Zack

* * *

**Oh yes. Now the fun starts.**


	2. Blue and Violet

**_DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE HAR_****_DCORE YAOI. SERIOUSLY._**

* * *

"Cloud? Cloud, wake up! Come ON!" Zack jumped on the sleeping Cloud. "Wakey wakey sleepyhead."

"OOF!" Cloud wheezed as Zack sat squarely on his chest. "Owch... Zack!" Cloud looked up at the dark haired man. Zack's violet eyes looked down at him and smiled. Cloud stared at him and his very revealing position that stretched his boxers tightly across his crotch. Cloud blushed and looked to the wall on his left.

Zack smiled. "Sorry." He moved his hips from Cloud's chest to his waist, sitting on his lap as the blonde sat up and rubbed his eyes. Zack watched him carefully as Cloud stretched, his bare chest moving with the motion of his muscles. Zack leaned forward and caught Cloud's lips with his own.

"Nnnnm... mmmh..." Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck as the dark haired man put one arm around his waist and leaned forward, pressing the blonde onto his back. Zack adjusted his position to straddle the blonde. Cloud smiled up at him. "We have a few hours before breakfast, thanks to you... whatcha wanna do?"

Zack almost responded, but his hardening cock gave him away. He hurridly lifted his hips from Cloud's so the two weren't pressed together. "...you know."

Cloud raised one eyebrow. He loved seeing Zack squirm. "I know what, Zack?" he said teasingly, staring up at Zack with his lips slightly parted. "Hmm?"

Zack knew Cloud was messing with his head again. _Oh Gods say my name again... _"I think you know perfectly well what I want to do to you. I mean...!" Zack stopped, realizing waht he had just said... given up.

Cloud laughed softly. "Tell me." Cloud whispered into Zack's ear, making sure to breathe into it, "Zack... Zackary... _seme._"

Cloud had just said the magic word. Zackary let out a shaky breath, trying to control himself as his cock throbbed painfully. _I need the pleasure..._

"Oh Zack..." Cloud moaned into Zack's ear. " Zack... Zack..." he panted Zack's name, taking the man's earlobe into his mouth. "_Mmm..._" he let his left hand travel down Zackary's chest, dancing his fingers across the toned skin and muscle. With a movement that had years of practice, Cloud released Zack's earlobe and trailed his tongue along the side of his neck, lingering there for only a moment and causing Zack's eyes to roll up into his head.

Zack didn't fight back as Cloud slid him onto his back. The blonde kissed Zack's neck, leaving a trail of nips and licks down to his shoulder. Cloud sucked on the spot where Zack's neck met his shoulder gently. Beneath him, Zack moaned, his heavily lidded eyes glazing over with lust. _I can't take this torture... _Without warning, Zack reached around Cloud and flipped him onto the bed.

"Naughty boys get punished," Zack growled into Cloud's ear, "and you've been very naughty, haven't you?"

Cloud looked at Zack, his eyes wide. "I... I..."

"I'm sorry you're out of time. Your consolation prize?" Zack lucidly slid up the bed and hancuffed Cloud's hands to the headboard. "These lovely silver bracelets... which are more for me than for you." Zack sat back to admire his work. Cloud tugged at the chains. Those cuffs weren't coming off without the key.

"Zaaaack!" Cloud whined, but Zack silenced him with another kiss.

Zack was being sneaky. While Cloud attempted to kiss him fill force, Zack slid his hands up to the blonde's neck and buckled a leather collar onto Cloud's neck. Equally as sneaky, he chained this to the headboard as well, further restricting Cloud's already limited movement.

Zack pulled out of the kiss and chuckled as Cloud tried to lift himself up. "Ah! What the... Zackary Fair!" He glared at Zack.

"Gotcha." Zack leaned down and kissed Cloud again. Suddenly, he became painfully aware of exactly how hard he was. "Ah... ah.."

Cloud realized his "little problem" too. "Zack... just... just do me already." Cloud stared directly at Zack. Blue eyes met violet, and Zack's hand met Cloud's boxers. The dark haired man slid them off and leaned forward. He slid off his own shorts and took in the vision before him.

He lifted the blonde's legs over his shoulders, not bothering with lube as h was already wet with pre-cum. Cloud gave a little 'ah...'

"Zack..." Cloud whispered as Zack started inside of him.

"Yes?"

"Be gentle..."

Zack nodded and pushed himself into Cloud. A resounding "AHH!" came from both parties. Cloud mewled as Zack thrust into him.

"Ahh..." Zack's body dripped with sweat. "Oh gods you're tight..."

Cloud bit his lip, trying not to scream 'ZACK!' as loud as his lungs would let him. He was helpless, so he succumbed to everything Zack did. Cloud's skin was slick with sweat as Zackary's hands wandered up and down his abdomen.

"C-Cloud..." he moaned, unable to control his volume completely. "Oh GODS Cloud..."

"Zack... nngh... nmmm... Zack... ZACK!" Cloud couldn't restrain himself as the tension beneath his stomach hardened. "Ungh..."

Zack grunted slightly trying to keep going, wanting no less than the most out of this. "Cloud... say my name..."

"Zack..."

"Louder."

"Zack!"

"Louder!"

"ZAAACK!!!!" Cloud screamed as he came, seed spilling onto his and Zack's bodies.

Zack smiled almost drunkenly as he came silently inside his lover. Before allowing himself to collapse, he groggily unlocked the cuffs and collar. He leaned over the blonde and sucked a spot on his neck, licking the soon to be bruise. He collapsed beside Cloud and breathed heavily.

Cloud smiled and kissed his forehead. " I love you Zack."

" I love you too, Cloud."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter two! Hope you liked. Comments please!**


	3. The Night After

* * *

**Okay, my twisted little readers!!! I have returned as promised with another installment of Cloud Watching!!! **

* * *

Cloud woke up underneath the blue sky. He stared straight up at the big fluffy clouds, contemplating just jumping off the bluff, ending this sad, miserable life of the sad, miserable man he had become. _'No... Zack wouldn't have... he wouldn'tve run away...'_

The blonde man stood up, brushing dirt off his (A.N. Ahem...) butt. (A.N. HAHAHA!!! It feels so WEIRD typing that!) He pulled his goggles on and straddled Fenrir. The engine revved, and he started off down the hot, dusty road.

He traveled for a few more miles, his mind drifting on and off.The vibrations of the motorcycle were getting to him. As the road became bumpier, the vibrations became rougher. _'oooohh... GODS what is wrong with me... but that feels kinda good...' _Cloud revved the engine and began going faster, speeding down the road as the vibrations caressed him.

He soon found himself in Midgar. In a desperate need of getting hammered, Cloud drove himself to the cheapest bar in town. He shut off Fenrir and walked in through the doors, greeted by the scent of cigarette smoke, vomit, cologne, and more vomit.

"Tequila, please..."

The woman behind the counter, a redheaded woman with too much lipstick that was too bright pink smiled a big toothed sile at him. "What kind you want, cutie?"

Cloud laid his head on the bar. "I don't care, something cheap that'll get me hammered fast..."

"Comin' right up, sweetheart."

Cloud rested his head on his arms, letting his mind drift off into another memory... into another thought of Zack.

* * *

"Hey Cloud..." Zack's words were slurred, and he smelled faintly of whiskey. The violet-eyed man wasn't into fruity little drinks like some people. 

"Zack, you're drunk." Cloud said, obviously the only sober one within 100 yards of the entire bar.

"Yeah!!! Ain't it wonderful?" Zack may have been drunk, but he was still thinking straight. He was a man that could hold his liquor, damn sure.

"What do you want?"

"Don't be that way, Cloud! I just wanna dance, buy you a drink, maybe?" He purred, his voice low and obviously suggestive. He stood behind Cloud and wrapped his strong arms around the blonde's shoulders, craning his neck to kiss Cloud's as he whispered, "Maybe... have some fun?"

Cloud shrugged Zack's arms off his shoulders. "Zack. I don't drink, I don't dance surrounded by drunk women and horny gay men, and I most DEFINITELY do not have sex with my friends in very public places." Cloud finished his sentence dismissively, "End of story."

Zack twirled Cloud around on the bar stool and looked him in the face. "Aww... please? Just _one _dance then?" Zack pouted, his violet eyes vividly sparkling even in the dim, smoke filled light of the bar.

Cloud bit his lip. _'Can't... resist... the puppy eyes... No I will not dance with you, Zack!' _"Okay, just one dance."

Zack smiled, the puppy look instantly gone. "Great! Come on." He grabbed Cloud's arm, dragging him onto the dance floor. "I love this song..."_  
_

_"Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body ..."  
_

Zack stood behind Cloud, holding his hips, making the blonde sway to the beat of the music.

_"And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection"  
_

Cloud found himself getting hot, the sweat on his forehead beading as he began to press himself against Zack while his tension faded. Soon, he was grinding his hips against Zack's. The dark haired man smiled and returned Cloud's movements. He purred into Cloud's ear, "Mmm... come on, Cloud... is that all you got?" He growled as Cloud reached to a table nearby, picked up a bottle of Tequila and took a deep swig. Zack smiled victoriously. "Fuck yes, baby..."

_"I never really knew that you could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish,"_

Zack purred into Cloud's ear along with the Spanish part of the song.

Cloud took another deep drink of the tequila, feeling himself getting buzzed. "Foreign language... _atractivo_..." He smiled with his mouth part-open and grabbed Zack's hand off his hip. "_Muy, muy atractivo_..." He relocated the hand to his inner thigh and rubbed his shoulder's against Zack.

Zack's eyes widened. This was a side of Cloud he had never seen. "I like..."

_"She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the refugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
We need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch?  
From Colombians and Haitians"_

"Hey Zack..." Cloud panted.

"Yeah, baby?"

"It's getting hotter..."

"Then dance baby. Dance until you can't dance any more..." Zack was sweating, too. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight...

"Zaaaaack..." Cloud moaned. The forenamed just 'hmmed'. Cloud turned around, facing Zack. "_Perfecto..._" He grabbed Zack's face with both hands and kissed him hungrily.

Zack smiled and grabbed Cloud's ass, grinding his hips hard against Cloud's. He made sure Cloud was well aware of his... hard-on.

Cloud's eyes widened. "He grabbed Zack's arm and dragged him off the dance floor. He threw his money down on the bar and pulled Zack up the stairs.

"What the hell, boy!" Zack said as Cloud dragged him into and empty room. There was a mattress on the floor.

"Zack..." Cloud pulled Zack down on top of him, forcefully kissing the dark-haired man on the lips. His fingers quickly unbuttoned Zack's shirt, pushing it off the man's hot shoulders.

Zack pulled away from Cloud to pull off the blonde's tight t-shirt. As soon as it was off, Cloud grabbed a handful of Zack's hair and kissed him again.

"What if we... get caught?" He said, his voice muffled and breathless between their fighting tongues.

"To hell with that... fuck me." Cloud's voice was surprisingly demanding... Zack ferociously unbuttoned Cloud's jeans and pulled them off at the same time as his boxers. The dark-haired man stared hungrily at Cloud's erection.

Cloud smiled deviously. Using the strength he had gained at SOLDIER he forced Zack underneath him, pulling off his pants and straddling the sweaty and now naked Zackary Fair. "Oooh Zack..."

Zack gasped as Cloud began to rub their erections together, following each motion with and ascending whine. "Zack... Zack...Zack..."

Zack moaned deeply as Cloud began to lick his right nipple in place of the whines, still making those oh-so-beautiful noises that made Zack want to tear him apart and fuck him raw...

Cloud bit down on Zack's nipple as he came, Zack following with a loud cry. "CLOUD!"

Cloud lifted his mouth off of Zack's chest, moaning as their cum-slicked skin rubbed together. Zack pulled him up into a deep kiss. "Oh hell yeah... now _I _get to play with _you_, baby... fuck yes..." Zack's eyes were half-lidded as he slid down Cloud's body, kissing and nipping along his pale chest. When he reached his destination, he licked the cum from Cloud's privates, lifting the other man's legs over his shoulders. _'Dear GODS please don't let the other SOLDIERs come up here...'_

"This is gonna hurt, baby." Zack said as he pushed his cock into Cloud, not bothering to stretch him out.

"AAHHHH!!!" Cloud screamed in ecstacy as Zack began thrusting into him. "HARDER!"

Zack took Cloud's order. He began slamming himself into Cloud, reaching a hand tightly around Cloud's cock. He brought his fingers up to his mouth, tasting the salty pre-come one each fingertip. "Delicious...you taste so good..." He began pumping Cloud's member in time with his hard thrusts.

Cloud moaned. "Aaah... OH GODS ZACK... Give me more... MORE!" Cloud's body was dripping with sweat from every pore. His hands clawed at the bare mattress as Zack played with the head of Cloud's cock.

Zack could feel his climax coming. "Cloud... oh gods, Cloud... it's so hot... it's so hot inside you..."

Cloud bit his lip. _'No... not yet... I don't want this to stop... oh gods it feels so good...' _"Zack... I'm... oooohhh... I'm coming..."

Zack thrust into Cloud and pulled himself out slowly at a different angle. Cloud couldn't take it... "ZAAAACK!!!" Hot semen squirted onto Zack's hand and Cloud's stomach.

Zack breathed heavily, slamming into Cloud once more, pulling out of him to come onto the blonde's body...

* * *

Cloud's memory was interrupted by the waitress. "You awake, cutie? Got your Tequila."

"Oh, uh... thanks." He brought the glass up to his lips, chugging the whole thing, leaving an empty glass of ice on the counter. He stood up and walked to the restroom, finding the hard lump in his pants a little too hard to ignore...

_'Oh Zack..."_

_

* * *

_

**You can about GUESS what he did next... anyway, I'm sorry if that's not what you hoped for, but my muse Bubble Master Califa left me with a few more 'Lemonade' ideas... bwahaha...**

**Tune in again soon!**


End file.
